


Together

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Fitz gets hurt on a mission, and Daisy can't wait to get back to him
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, "Come here", posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

When they landed, Daisy felt like she was full of ants,  nerves running through her rampant and wild. There’d been a notice while she was  out in the field that several agents were down, including Fitz. _ Her _ Fitz. They wouldn’t give any other detail over the wireless, and Daisy could feel the anxiety rising steadily the more and more insistent.  She didn’t want to complete her mission when Fitz was injured or worse , but she kept going until it was completed and she got the okay from  Mack to come home.

“Where’d they take Fitz?” she asked as soon as she stepped off the Zephyr. “Is he okay?”

“He’s with Simmons, I think,” one of the agents nearby said, “in the  medlab .”

“Thanks, Wright.”

She hurried through the base, rushing past Mack and Coulson as they called for her. She couldn’t stop, not for a check-in or her required briefing. She tossed over her shoulder, “ Fitz,” and that was it. They could piece the rest of it together from there. She didn’t care. Nothing mattered except for Fitz, getting to his side. 

He was awake when she got to the  medlab , in a bed nearest to the door, with his arm in a sling and a bandage covering one half of his forehead. There were bruises  under his eye and along his jaw, deepening  purple against his fair skin.  He also had two of his fingers buddy-taped together on his right hand, bruises along his knuckles.

“ Oh! Hey , Daisy’s here,” he said happily when he spotted her in the doorway . “Simmons, Daisy’s here!”

“I see that,” she said from where she was  plastering another agent's arm for a cast . “Welcome home, Daisy.”

“Thanks,” Daisy said from the doorway.

“Come here,” Fitz said , waving her forward and then more insistently when she didn’t immediately comply . “Close. No,  _ closer. _ ”

“He just had a bullet taken from his shoulder, so he’s pretty well drugged,” Simmons said.

“Took a bullet, huh,” Daisy said, walking to Fitz’s  side finally . He grinned dopily at her, and her heart squeezed at how light and carefree he  seemed . He hadn’t been since Ward’s betrayal, and Daisy almost melted to see it. He looked younger than  s he’d seen him, even with the beard. “What a hero.”

“Hi,” he said once she was near enough . “You’re home. I was worried about you out there .”

“I was worried about  _ you _ ,” she said with a scoff. “You got shot, Leo.”

“I’m okay now, though. Simmons patched me right up. She’s very good.”

“She is,” Daisy agreed.

“He wouldn’t let me sedate him for the surgery,” Simmons added. “He wanted to wait until you were safe.”

“I didn’t want to be asleep when you came home, in case you needed me.”

“That’s ridiculous,” she told him, smoothing back his hair. He’d let it grow out over the months, mostly because Daisy loved to slide her hands into it. She hadn’t even had to ask, he just realized it was easier and more satisfying when it was longer and stopped cutting it as frequently. “You’re ridiculous, Leo.”

“Yeah. Well, I promised, didn’t I? I’ll be here if you need me, and you’ll come home to me, that was the agreement.”

She leaned in and kissed him, curling her  other  hand in the hospital gown he’d been changed into. She wanted to sink into him but didn’t want to hurt him.

“How was the mission?” he asked when they finally broke apart. “You’re safe?”

“I am. I’m safe. The mission was a success; we got the scientists to safety and secured their research so no one can get their hands on it. They were trying to destroy evidence that would lead to them anyway. ”

“Good.  Good that you’re safe. I know you can take care of yourself, you’re amazing, and beautiful, and strong, and a force of nature, and – but I worry. One day, you might not come home to me. You’re too – you're important to me.”

“I know, baby,” she said quietly . He blushed an endearing pink around his bruises . He loved when she called him baby, even if he never said it out loud . A lot of their relationship was learning each other  without words. Speech and language was still a struggle for Fitz, but he knew gestures and he knew  displays of affection, so some days, that’s how they communicated.  “I was so scared when I heard that you’d been hurt, and I couldn’t get any other information. I thought that I’d get back here and they’d tell me you were dead, or in another coma, or. I don’t know what I’d do, Fitz.”

“ You won’t have to find out. I’ll be base-bound for a while so, no heroism from me for the foreseeable future, ” he said.

“Good.  That’s r ight where I can keep you safe.”

He shifted and hissed .

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I tugged the stitches, and it aches more than I was expecting.”

“Oh,” she said, smoothing her hands down his  chest where he wasn’t bandaged.

“Will you kiss it better?” he asked quietly , making his eyes wide so the fluorescents overhead sparkled in the blue ocean of his eyes.

“That’s not exactly sound science,” she teased.

“I have a hypothesis I’d like to test.”

“I can agree to that.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek where the deepest bruise was, and then to his jaw, then gently on the bandaging over his shoulder, visible under the collar of his hospital gown.

“Better?” she asked.

“ Much. One more, I think,” he said, tapping his lips with his two taped up fingers. She couldn’t deny him anything when he was like this, and kissed him on the lips again.  She could have lost him forever, and  she never would  get to kiss him like this again, so she leaned in and kissed  him as deep as she dared. She didn’t care about the other agents in the beds nearby, or the fact that she was breaking protocol  by not debriefing first, or that  she was uncomfortable in her  tac gear. Her place, after everything, would be at his side, and he at hers, together.


End file.
